


Interlude in the hospital

by chakimcai



Category: I know what you did last summer (book)
Genre: Gen, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakimcai/pseuds/chakimcai





	Interlude in the hospital

"She just can't win with you, can she?" Barry responded to his mother's latest criticism of his now ex-girlfriend. "Well, she didn't break up with me because I'm crippled. She broke up with me because I'm a fucking idiot."

Mrs. Cox started in on Helen again. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. See how that girl's low class manners have rubbed off on you? Now she has you using that awful language."

Barry laughed. His mother was so focused on his F-bomb, and, of course, blaming Helen for it, that she missed what he was trying to tell her, as she often did. After a moment he spoke. "You never liked anything about her. You didn't like that she came from a poor family, which, by the way, she had no control over. And when she got out there and did well for herself, you didn't like that she had to quit school to do it. You acted the snob, but I don't think you would have liked any girl I dated, no matter where she came from or what she did. Because you'd see her as your rival."

"That's ridiculous.You know I have always wanted what's best for you, and there are several girls I would have been happy to see you with."

Until I actually showed interest in them, you mean, Barry thought. He said, "Helen is an amazing young lady. I'm the one who isn't good enough for her."

"What do you mean?" Mrs Cox looked at him in absolute disbelief. "You're the kind of man all the girls want to be with. You have everything going for you."

"Yeah. Everything but a good heart," Barry laughed ruefully. "Helen had every right to break up with me. She loved me and I treated her horribly. I used her to make you mad, I cheated on her...and I lied to you and Dad about her. She didn't call me the night I got shot, she was just a convenient alibi."

"No, that can't be!" Mrs. Cox cried, becoming increasingly agitated. "You're lying to me right now and it's all that girl's fault. She's manipulated you into saying those things. None of them are true...my perfect little boy..." She broke down in a fit of sobbing.

"Get out of my life, Mother,":Barry said.


End file.
